


Daffodils

by lulebell



Category: Fringe
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/F, Other-Wordly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulebell/pseuds/lulebell





	Daffodils

She lay on a soft bed of green and as the wind blew in, it pushed flowers of delicate pinks, blues, and purples up and over her body leaving only patches of pale skin visible to the eye. With delicate fingers, Astrid peeled away each fallen petal, replacing it with a gentle kiss that puckered Olivia’s flesh and made her gasp for breath and arch her back. They continued this way until she was more kisses than flesh and each gasp pushed her closer and closer to the edge of ecstasy as the sun rose, embracing them in its loving warmth.


End file.
